Quand l'amour s'éteint avec la nuit
by Shykeiro
Summary: John a eu la permission d'Helen pour rester au Sanctuaire afin de savoir si Ashley s'en remettrait...dans la salle où il s'est enfermé, la radio joue, mais lui il est loin, pensant à un homme pour qui il n'aura été qu'une déception jusqu'à la fin.


_Et voila, encore pour vous faire patienter sur Quand le passé revient nous hanter._

_Une autre songfic (encore ?) bah oui quoi. Je contrôle pas l'inspiration moi...sinon j'aurais trente fois plus d'histoire dans ce compte xD Donc, bonne lecture, c'est tout court, explicite, mais sans relation d'aucune sorte. Donc bon...c'est pas un drame hein._

_Ça se situe juste après qu'ils aient eu le Sang Originel. Après la mort de Watson et avant qu'Ashley ne disparaisse avec le flacon. (Ou pendant...) Bref vous verrez..._

_Bonne lecture._

_Je préviens...c'est sombre (encore...) bah oui -_- c'est la vie_

* * *

**"Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt**

**Quand l'amour s'éteint avec la nuit**

Sa fille était en convalescence. Il avait été la chercher dans les locaux de la Cabale, in extremis. Helen lui avait permit de rester au sanctuaire pendant qu'elle reprenait des forces, car oui, il s'inquiétait pour elle. À trop être en contact avec le mal, il arrive de se brûler et cette brûlure peut laisser une cicatrice éternelle. Il était donc assis dans un des nombreux salons de ce bâtiment. Le combat était finit. Ils avaient trouvé le Sang Originel, le but avait été atteint, mais à quel prix. Ce prix n'avait aucun rapport avec sa fille cette fois. Il s'agissait d'un paiement plus profond, plus douloureux, plus...rejeté. Assis dans le fauteuil où il était, comment pouvait-il ne pas y penser, éviter d'y penser ? Seul, dans une pièce presque silencieuse, puisque derrière lui jouait un morceau de piano à la radio, invention qui lui ramenait d'autant plus ce détail agonisant à l'esprit puisqu'il avait un lien avec son passé. Il n'était pas de ceux à se morfondre sur son existence, mais il n'était pas non plus dépourvu de coeur, ou de sentiment. Il avait certes une grande colère, mais la tristesse, en cet instant, était la plus présente.

« Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? »

Il savait parfaitement tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ses erreurs, ses mauvais choix. Il devait l'avoir déçu plus d'une fois. Il n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention avant. Évidemment, il s'était toujours sentit coupable, sans jamais le montrer, mais jamais il n'avait osé lui en parler. Maintenant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais, il ne pouvait que le regretter. À attendre comme il l'avait fait...pourtant, son ami semblait éternel, mais c'était sans compter le côté malédiction du Sang Originel, car un cadeau ne vient jamais sans son pareil empoisonné. Il se sentait mal de devoir toujours faire et refaire ce même genre de réflexion, à chaque fois. Encore, s'il avait été vivant, ça ne l'aurait pas autant choqué que maintenant. Désormais, son ami était mort et il ne pourrait jamais savoir à quel point il regrettait tout ce qui lui avait fait. John soupira et appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son siège. Voilà qu'il se sentait encore plus mal que lorsqu'il l'avait vu mourir. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réagit, n'avait eu qu'une expression vide et altérer sur le visage. Cela ne faisait que quelques temps qu'il était mort et peu à peu, la réalité faisait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ne cessait d'entendre les mots « Il est mort. » dans sa tête, comme si une force extérieure cherchait à le lui faire digérer.

Il était mort.

Seul.

Comme un paria.

Entouré d'amis qui n'avaient jamais rien réglés.

Entouré de mensonges et de faux-semblants.

Il était mort.

« 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, »

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à côtoyer James, ils vivaient tous les deux à Londres. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une école, par un hasard qui, au début, leur semblait dépourvu de malheur et de malchance. Ils n'avaient que peu bavardé à leur première rencontre, étant tous deux occupés, lui-même se rendant à sa salle de classe et James se dirigeant pour un rendez-vous. Lors de leur deuxième rencontre, tout aussi hasardeuse, ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter pour parler, ne serait-ce que d'école et de médecine. Le lien s'était formé rapidement et bien assez vite, les deux hommes se voyaient plus souvent, pour différentes raisons ou même, peu à peu, sans raisons. Simplement pour se voir. Ils avaient toujours été extrêmement professionnels, mais cela n'avait put empêcher leur rapprochement...aussi malheureux fut-il dans le futur.

« Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. »

John remarqua que bien assez vite, malgré les restrictions maudites de leur époque, James se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cet homme n'était pas indifférent à ses avances qu'il trouvait pourtant subtiles. Il ne se plaignait pas. Son intérêt pour l'homme était présent. Ce docteur avait tout pour lui et ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ces regards qui se tournaient vers lui lorsqu'il se déplaçait, ou s'il s'en rendait compte, il n'en faisait jamais la remarque, les ignorant peut-être. En même temps, il avait toujours eu peur que leurs gestes en public n'aient trop loin. Ils ne se rapprochaient jamais, mais John sentait quelque chose entre eux et s'il n'hallucinait pas, il espérait que les autres ne s'en rendent point compte. Malheureusement, il lui devint de plus en plus difficile de supporter qu'un autre que lui ne pose ses yeux sur James et savait que la discrétion de son intérêt diminuait autant que sa jalousie augmentait.

« So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night. »

Une fois, une seule fois, un homme s'approcha de trop près. James était déjà d'une extrême gentillesse, malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus droit et sérieux qu'un siècle plus tard. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas la tactique de l'autre ni ses avances, mais John n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Il réussit à l'éloigner d'une simple menace bien placée et efficace. À partir de ce jour-là, cet inconnu arrêta de tourner autour de son ami qui s'en étonna, l'inconnu pour John étant un de ses collègues pour James. Derrière l'étonnement de l'un, l'autre souriait grandement.

John soupira. C'était la belle époque. Il ne pouvait que regretté ces temps où ils se tournaient autour, presque aussi pires que les adolescents du 21e siècle. Pourtant ils étaient heureux. Autant que cela se pouvait en étant homosexuel à l'époque victorienne. Évidemment, vivre caché n'était pas des plus agréables, mais ils avaient appris à faire des sacrifices pour ce qu'ils voulaient. Une vie calme et tranquille avec quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre. L'ex-tueur avait trouvé cette personne en James. Même Helen, qu'il avait pourtant beaucoup aimé, n'avait pu le remplacé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu croire à l'époque. Il ne souhaitait pas que ça l'ait changé, qu'il n'ait pas fiancé Helen, non, il ne regrettait pas cette partie-là de sa vie. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de l'avoir laissé tomber. C'était sa faute, totalement sa faute. Il le savait. Il ne l'avait jamais assumé. Ce qui salissait la mémoire de son ami. De cet homme qui avait pourtant tout fait pour lui et Helen. Qui s'était presque donné corps et âme à leur couple alors que John savait parfaitement qu'il devait souffrir de les voir ensemble. Son regard s'abaissa. Il avait agit égoïstement. Par le fait d'en vouloir deux en même temps, il les avait perdu les deux...

« It may be over but it won't stop there »

Il n'aurait plus la chance de lui signifier, mais il savait que son sentiment lui ne partirait pas. Qu'il allait garder en lui le souvenir et l'émotion d'un ami qui lui était cher. Oui, ils s'étaient fâchés. Oui James lui en avait voulut pour Jack l'Éventreur, ce qui était tout à fait normal, il le méritait. Pourtant, il avait su, à leur discussion avec Will au Sanctuaire, qu'il restait encore entre eux de cette espièglerie amicale qui lui avait tant manquée alors qu'il recherchait Helen et Ashley à travers le temps et l'espace. Il n'allait jamais oublier son rire, surtout pas le dernier. Le dernier.

Plus jamais...

« I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals. »

John se massa les tempes un moment. Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes, voir une heure qu'il était mort. Il pourrait presque en trembler. Il savait qu'il n'avait l'air que d'un être solide et cruel, mais cet événement l'avait bouleversé. Il n'allait pas très bien. Pas du tout même. Comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Plus rien n'allait. Ashley était malade, Helen ne lui parlait plus, James était partit. Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui, bien mieux que s'il n'y avait planté un poignard en son sein. Quand Helen lui avait tiré dessus, après sa dernière victime, il s'était téléporté rapidement. Il s'était remis de ses blessures, il auraient pu revenir, mais ils savaient qui était l'Éventreur maintenant, James le savait. Bien qu'il ait pu le regarder dans les yeux pendant les discussions sur ses meurtres, il ne pensait pas pouvoir soutenir son regard déçu. Il aimait que James ait de l'estime pour lui. Une pulsion meurtrière et incontrôlable avait détruit cette estime. Pourtant, il avait compris, dans ces couloirs labyrinthique, que son ami lui pardonnait.

James avait dit qu'il se doutait bien qu'il allait mourir. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il lui avait pardonné ? Pour l'empêcher de souffrir d'une déception éternelle après sa mort ? Pourtant, ça lui semblait pire maintenant qu'il savait que son ami ne lui en voulait plus. Il n'avait pu profiter de cette trêve alors que cet homme était tant venu chercher en lui. Il avait changé pour lui. Il avait changé sa vie.

« And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you. »

Il n'avait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse aveuglé ses sens avec autant d'efficacité que James. Tous y étaient passés, d'une manière qui lui restait agréablement en mémoire. Il ne regrettait aucun de leurs beaux jours. Ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était plus de jour ainsi. Moins de mauvais jours. On ne peut tout avoir et il avait fait un choix...ou plutôt le monstre en lui avait décidé de sa propre initiative et brisé ce qui aurait très certainement pu grandir. Même avec la présence d'Helen avec eux, mais l'Éventreur s'était mis au travers du chemin...

Et malgré son coeur aveugle, il n'avait pu que voir l'enfer s'élancer vers eux.

« I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you. »

_Ils étaient tranquillement installés dans la salle de séjour de James. Il avait congédié ses domestiques hors de la pièce, créant ainsi une étrange intimité entre eux. La porte était fermée, les rideaux étaient tirés et le feu brillait dans la cheminée, jetant une lueur orangée sur le visage de James. Visage qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître. S'il n'avait vu que ses yeux, il l'aurait reconnu. S'il n'avait vu que sa bouche, il l'aurait reconnu. _

_Il lui arrivait parfois de l'écouter, lorsque James parlait à des groupes de jeunes sur la médecine, il se glissait parmi eux pour entendre sa voix. Il pouvait alors, librement, l'examiner de haut en bas. James était toujours impassible, même quand son regard semblait le déshabiller sur place, mais le connaissant plus que les autres personnes présentes, il savait que parfois, ses yeux le rendaient mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il trouvait amusant. Étonnamment, il aimait l'embarrasser. Pas l'humilier. Jamais devant les autres, mais il aimait voir son regard se détourner s'il disait quelque chose d'un peu trop explicite._

_Pourtant, cette fois, ce fut James qui fit en sorte qu'ils fussent seuls. Il ne s'en plaignait pas évidemment, car être distant lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un, qui en plus d'avoir la même inclinaison que lui, l'intéressait plus que permis. James avait un charme que peu d'hommes savaient manier. Un charme mature, érudit, tout en étant presque innocent. Il lui faisait des avances parfois certes, mais il s'agissait souvent d'une attention innocente qui venait le chercher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant de facilité à contrôler ses sentiments._

_-Comment se sont passés tes cours ?_

_Sa voix douce et sérieuse brisa le silence et attira immédiatement son attention sur lui._

_-Bien, mieux que la dernière fois._

_Le médecin sourit, s'appuyant confortablement contre le dossier de son siège sans rien perdre de son élégance naturelle. John le regarda un moment puis son regard capta les flammes, restant fixés sur elles. Le silence qui tomba par la suite n'était pas inconfortable. Il s'agissait d'un silence habituel entre eux et John les aimait bien. Il sentait sur lui le regard de James, mais ne se décida pas à tourner le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi sans dire un mot pendant de longues minutes avant que John ne se décide à se lever. Il se dirigea vers la cachette qu'utilisait son ami pour les alcools, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Qu'un prétexte pour se rasseoir par la suite à côté de James. Qu'un prétexte pour se rapprocher plus que ne le permettait la décence, oubliant les verres remplis sur la table d'à côté. Qu'un prétexte pour bénir le fait que James avait congédier ses domestiques et que personne ne viendrait les déranger..._

« Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. »

Soupirant, il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, se demandant même pourquoi il se torturait autant. Après tout, il était mort. Il n'y pouvait plus rien. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ce qu'il aurait du lui dire depuis longtemps et il ne pourrait plus lui prouver que malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il avait été le seul pour qui ses sentiments avaient été aussi puissants.

« I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. »

James et lui avaient souvent parler de l'avenir, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des jeunes hommes dans la fleur de l'âge. Ils n'avaient alors aucune conscience du futur brillant mais douloureux qu'ils allaient avoir. Non, leurs souhaits et leurs planifications en frôlaient presque l'innocence. Il se souvenait de ses sourires et même parfois de ses rires lorsqu'il lui arrivait de proposer quelque chose de fou.

« And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be »

Il se demandait quels souvenirs avait gardés James de l'époque où ils se fréquentaient. De cette époque avant qu'il ne lui présente Helen et que leur relation s'effrite. Est-ce qu'il en avait gardé des bons où bien n'y avait-il que de la déception, de la tristesse et de la colère ? Y avait-il une chance pour que parfois son vieil ami sourisse lorsqu'il se remémorait les jeunes années ? Il n'avait jamais pu lui entretenir de se sujet. Non...les seules fois où ils parlaient, ils se provoquaient surtout. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à régler. John aurait tant aimé pouvoir profiter de plus de sourires, de rires, de tendresse. Il avait mérité cette froideur, mais James n'avait pas mérité cette mort.

« I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you. »

Le souvenir qu'il voulait garder de James, ce n'était pas ses larmes, surtout pas. Peut-être ses sourires, mais surtout le visage serein qu'il avait lorsqu'il le regardait dormir parfois la nuit. Ces nuits victoriennes où le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Il jetait alors un regard à James qui dormait à côté de lui et pouvait rester le reste de la nuit à l'examiner, traits par traits, se disant à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait pas plus bel homme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dégouliner d'amour, mais le lien qui l'avait emprisonné dans les bras de cet homme était assez étrange pour lui donner un peu de...romantisme ancien peut-être. Un peu vieux jeu, mais il ne pourrait jamais oublié la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dormir. Ses traits si doux, si serein, tranquilles sous les rayons de la lune, intouchés par les ondes négatives d'une vie plus sombre...par après, James ne gardait qu'un air doux, mais triste.

« I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you. »

Sa tête réfugiée dans le creux de sa main, il réfléchissait. Réfléchissait à comment la vie pourrait être, sans sa présence. Sans ses reproches certes, mais il était prêt à subir mille fléaux simplement pour le savoir en vie. Revoir son air sérieux mais doux le regarder attentivement. Il se laisserait insulter, rabaisser, humilier. Peu importe, tant qu'il vive. Malheureusement, il était bien mort et rien, rien, encore moins les souhaits d'un tueur fou, ne pourrait le ramener à la vie. Après le déni, après l'acceptation, il y avait la culpabilisation. C'était sa faute.

Il était mort.

C'était sa faute s'il était mort.

« Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. »

Il se demandait même si James ne s'était pas laissé mourir volontairement. Avec du recul, un regard vers le passé, il ne pouvait que le croire. Un homme vivant avec tout ce poids sur les épaules depuis des siècles, même aimant la vie avec tant de forces que son ami, ne pouvait qu'abandonner un jour...

Volontaire ?

Suicide ?

Ou simplement coup bas du destin ?

« And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep. »

Il cilla. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pensait cela de son ami...était-ce pour ne pas prendre la faute sur lui-même ? Était-ce pour mettre une raison sur ce départ inattendu ? Était-ce pour donner à cette mort une signification plus noble, plus dramatique ? Le transformait-il en martyr ?

John serra les poings, soupira. Il était heureux d'être seul. Seul dans cette pièce. Il pouvait souffrir en paix. Loin des autres qui ne comprendraient peut-être pas sa tristesse.

Seul dans son lit.

Plus aucune main à tenir dans la sienne.

Simplement un souvenir s'envolant lentement, comme tous les autres.

Un souvenir qui le visiterait dans ses rêves...

« And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet. »

Il déglutit faiblement. C'était la fin d'une histoire. Il aurait du...une dernière fois, lui demander pardon. Avant qu'il ne parte. À genoux s'il le fallait, mais il aurait du. Il était trop tard maintenant...

« Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. »

John releva la tête alors qu'Helen entrait brusquement dans la salle, pointant une arme sur lui. Son regard glaciale tomba sur la femme qui l'accusait d'un crime qu'il n'avait pu commettre en pensant à la mort de celui qui ne semblait manquer à personne...

Comment osait-elle...simplement ? Ainsi... ?

Lorsqu'elle repartir en catastrophe suivit de Will et de Clara, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il était préoccupé par autre chose. Il se posta à la fenêtre, attendit. Son regard fixait le ciel comme s'il pouvait y voir un signe. Un signe de pardon. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il attendait. Au bout d'un moment, il eu un sourire, soupirant lentement.

-Adieu vieil ami...

La vie continuait. Aussi atroce la signification de ces mots pouvait être. Il aurait aimé mourir à sa place.

Disparaître de ce monde et lui laisser sa place.

Débarrasser l'univers de sa présence pour la remplacer par celle avenante de James.

Le bon périssait et le mauvais restait...

« Quelle cruelle ironie, » avait-il dit...

Certes...c'était cruel.


End file.
